Of Light & Darkness :Book One:
by TheCrazyGreek
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive attends a banquet set up by the Midfords, accompanied by his trusted dem-butler, Sebastian. But soon, a tragedy has struck in the manor in which Ciel must step up to investigate that soon sets up a chain of events and new allies to gain.
1. His Butler, An Aquaintance

"Oh, Ciel, isn't the ball just WONDERFUL?~" cried out a small girl of golden locks and emerald eyes, throwing her hands in the air to take in the music, the dancing, and espically, the fashion sense. The floor almost sparkled as it reflected off the chandlers from above, sending the whole manor to glint a pure aura of light. A boy of navy strands and one blue eye grumbled angrily to himself behind her. He didn't care much for parties. Or people in general. At least, until his Majesty ordered so in their safety. He sighed.

"Yes, Elizabeth. I am so amazed about how wonderful this ball is." hissed the young man through his teeth. "Please do act, at the very least, like you are enjoying yourself, young master." whispered a tall, yet handsome side-man, into the young Earl's ear. Ciel growled. "If I enjoy anymore of this, I might just have to hit some thing... out of _pure enjoyment_. I apologize if I disappoint you, Sebastian." mocked the young master. His butler regained his stature, and even though turned away from him, Ciel could see the shady man sigh quietly to himself.

Ciel Phantomhive had been invited to attend Lady Elizabeth Midford's family party. And being the young girl's fiance, he had no choice but to attend her 'pointless' gatherings, no matter how much he refused. She was sweet..in a way..but could often be a ninny, as in always very dramatic with the smallest things.

After more time of being dragged around by Lizzy to make pointless small talk and compliment on how cute everything looks, Ciel finally took the opportunity to sneak away while he could while she spoke to a crowd he believed he had no wish to speak with. A bunch of stuck up, rich people is what he considered them to be. Sigh. If there were only at least some decent people who just minded their own business. But in this world, that was as if asking for pigs to grow wings and fly.

He found peace on a small balchony, seeing Sebastian hidden amongst the curtains as he guarded the young Earl from dawdilers, directing them polietly to other quiet settings. Ciel sniffed and turned back to the horizon. To be honest, at least to himself, Ciel wished to be elsewhere. A nice, quiet, peaceful setting where all he could worry about was not to waste his tea or read a good novel that he could barry himself intp. As in, the middle of No-Where. If such a place existed. At least, for now, it was quiet enough for him to collect his thoughts. And then, he smiled. Until-

"CIEL~!"

_ Oh god, just TAKE ME NOW, SEBASTIAN!_

Lizzy busted past his side-man, wrapping her arms around him. "Lizzy, please, GET YOUR HANDS-" he was interupted as she squeezed him tighter. "Ciel, you won't believe this! I just made a new friend!" she squeeled in delight, sending Ciel's brain to go fuzzy. Ciel then shot Sebastian a secret glare that read '_You just HAD to let her past, didn't you?_'. Sebastian just smiled cheerfully at both of them.

"You make a new friend everyday, _Elizabeth_." he sneered.

She wasn't shaken by it. "She says she wishes to meet you! Come on!"

"NO, I DON'T WISH TO-"

It was too late. She already had him by the collar of his coat. As his heels scraped the tile flooring, people stared as Earl Phantomhive was being dragged by a girl who couldn't even fix a cup of tea. Even with help. How humiliating. Suddenly, she stopped and propped Ciel back on his feet. "Was that REALLY NECCISSARY?" he snarled, dusting himself off. Lizzy ignored him, as she then poked the back of a stranger. A young woman, to be more specific.

She had long light blonde hair that curled elegantly to caress her face, holding lavender eyes and soft smile. She wore few jewels, only having an elegant diamond necklace and a single amethyst ring on her right hand. Humble yet stunning. This made Ciel raise a brow curiously. Elizabeth smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around the young woman's arm. This made Ciel almost facepalm. _Could she BE anymore obnoxious?_

"Ciel, this is-"

"Lady Airiana Fortuna. Newly appointed head of the Fortuna household." Sebastian introduced, overtowering all three, as he placed himself behind the Earl.

The girl smiled, her eyes sparkling in the light of the chandliers. "I see introductions are now in order." She said gently, clearly not bothered by Elizabeth's childish actions. The young girl-Airiana-would look down at Lizzy, smiling brightly as she would pat her arm before removing it.

_ Odd._

Lizzy looked up at her, her eyes as bright as a lit flame._ Wow._ Ciel nodded his head in exchange.

"Indeed they are, Lady Fortuna. I am Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive. And this is Sebastian Michaelis, my side-man and current butler." the boy introduced humbly, pointing to Sebastian.

"A pleasure." The bulter placed his hand over his chest and bowed.

"The pleasure's all mine." Her smile was pure and genuine. A rare case in a crowd such as this.

"Airiana." a stern voice said behind the group. All four heads turned to see an elderly woman step into the spotlight of their attention. Though, she didn't even LOOK old. Her hair was put into a tight bun that laced together perfectly with blue lilies. Her dress was long and a beautiful azure shade, though not as lovely as Lady Fortuna's. Airiana turned her head back to all of them. "Let me introduce my grandmother, Marquise Cassandra Fortuna, former head of the Fortuna house." she waved her hand to her relative, her movement graceful.

The woman bowed her head. "I see you have met my granddaughter." the woman assumed. She never smiled nor blinked for a second, making Ciel's brow raised even higher. "You must be Earl Phantomhive, the Queen's watchdog, I presume." she huffs gently, looking down.

Ciel nodded. "Yes, madam."

Cassandra turned her head slightly. "And Lady Midford, the Watchdog's fiancee."

Elizabeth bowed, but didn't let go of Head Fortuna's limb.

The woman's cold ice-blue eyes seemed to pierce Ciel like a steeled dagger. The Earl shifted uncomfortably but wouldn't dare let it show on his face. The _ting! ting! ting!_ of a glass rang through the air, making everyone stop at their conversations immediatly as they turned towards the sound. Marquis Alexis Midford, Elizabeth's father, stood boldly uptop a small balcony, with his wife, Frances, at his side. Both wore very regal material; Frances having dressed in a dark red dress that dragged carelessly behind her and Alexis in a black and white suit that seemed to fit him well.

As far as Ciel was concerned, Alexis didn't have much of a taste in fashion.

Ciel then stiffened as he caught sight of Edward Midford, Elizabeth's possessive, stuck up, and overbearing older brother, as Ciel might've added. Luckily, his sights were not on his little sister or Ciel for that matter, as his full attention was on his father as the Marquis spoke in a rythmatic, strong tone to the guests, even to Ciel (if he were listening). The young Earl then caught sight of a group of wealthy girls giggle to each other and point at Edward from across the way. This made Ciel almost gag at the sudden thought.

_ Tonight is supposed to be the announcement of Edward Midford's hand-in-wait. No wonder so many girls have gathered in the Midford manor._

Ciel then chuckled on the inside. Edward was not betrothed as Ciel was when he was first born. At this thought, Ciel then loathed Lizzy's brother with a passion. At least he free for many years, unlike the young Phantomhive who was stuck with a girl that made him dress in ridiculous outfits that made his hips the size of a buffalo's rear end. And not in a good way.

It was only a second that Ciel realized that he had already missed half of his father-in-law's speech to the crowd.

"-proud that my son, Edward Midford, has finally chosen to let each and every one of the young ladies that gathered here tonight have an audience with him."

Girls all around Ciel squeeled quietly to each other or to themselves. _Ugh_, Ciel groaned theatrically. _Get over yourself, ladies. There is an even less chance that any of you will be chosen as a probable fiancee to Edward. The man-that is 'young man' has already set his standards for what he wants, the luck ba-_

A sharp nudge came from the side. The green eyes of Lizzy stared at him anxiously. "Ouch!" Ciel murmered under his breath, loud enough for Lady Midford to only hear. She shook her head. "I should have known this party was a facade!" she said quietly, though seeming to talk half to herself. "Father has been planning for months for this banquet, also to have Brother's approval!" she hissed angrily. Ciel then realized she hadn't let go of Lady Fortuna's limb.

"Then what's the problem," Ciel snapped, though put his tone to a hush. "if you knew this was to happen?"

"I didn't think it would happen _already_! Plus, all the invitations Father sent were to a bunch of stuck-up, fancy, ninny, rich girls who do nothing but gossip all day!" the blonde squeaked silently.

_And we all wonder how she knew that._ Ciel told himself sarcastically.

"Why should you care? It's not a surprise Edward hasn't yet accepted me into your house as your fiance!"

"Yeah, but this is _different_! The only girl I would accept into _my_ house is Airiana!"

"YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN FOR AN HOUR."

"In an hour, I'm just as good as a mind-reader to strangers!" Lizzy huffed, ending their feud.

Ciel sighed._ In an hour, one aquaintance can become Lizzy's most trusted best friend. Yes, __**what**__ an amazing mind-reader she is._

Ciel's thoughts broke off at the sound of a blood-curtling scream coming from the back, as well as the peace. People looked at one another, a sudden fear swelling quickly in the depths of their eyes. Ciel, with Sebastian at his heels, pushed through the crowds of people as they came closer to the scene. A young girl of thirteen stood in horror, dark stains plastered in her dress that also spread across her face. Her bright eyes were hollowed with terror and disgust.

"I told her not to! I swear, I told her not to do it!" she cried, eyeing her hands in disbelief as they shook violently. A shadowed figure was placed in the darkness.

The outline of a young girl's corpse.


	2. His Butler, A Planner

The manor cleared out as quickly as water flowed over rock. All that was left was Ciel, Sebastian, the Midfords, and even, surprisingly enough, the Fortuna guests. Elizabeth had dismissed herself immediatly after finding the corpse of the young girl, with Frances at her side as a support of comfort from the shock. The Scotland Yard hounds had rushed over as soon as they had heard news of a murder, as the body was removed and the blood both collected and cleaned up.

Though a dark stain still remained plastered on the tile.

The Fortuna's had said nothing since the discovery, as both Cassandra and Airiana had remained emotionless as authorities scowered the manor from top to bottom, not letting a single shadow escape their sight. They would often glance at each other for a moment, before returning their gaze to the men that bombarded them with useless questions. Cassandra had let her granddaughter answer the questions for her, her mouth in a tight line as she seemed lost in thought.

_ Hmm. They're awfully quiet..._ Ciel sighed to himself. He had placed himself on a lone chair that sat across the way from where the Fortuna's sat in a white printed loveseat. Cassandra, with her hands folded neatly, never slouched nor leaned back, her spine as straight as a board. Her expression still remained unknown. Airiana leaned in her seat however, her left limb resting on the arm as her head was placed against the back of her fingers. Her own expression was questioning. She seemed at peace, though in her eyes, from what Ciel could see, was uncertainty.

"How could this happen?" boomed Marquis Midford, pacing at the head of the fireplace that was lit by a small flame.

Edward stood at the side of the empty couch, his arms crossed, only listening.

"_Espically_ in my own **home**?" Alexis growled.

The sound of heels came from the hall, as Frances revealed herself from the shadows, her face sunk with sorrow, worry, and concern. "Elizabeth has turned in. I would ask that all of you would please leave her at peace, as she is already in a horrid-shocked state..."

Edward glared, his head turned towards the flames of the small bundle of wood. "Of course." was all he had complemented on the subject, which made Ciel gape in surprise. This would probably be the first time Edward Midford had kept his snarky comments to himself._ Now that's a surprise._

Frances then turned to Lady Cassandra, who hadn't blinked nor shifted since. "Would you like some tea, Marquis Cassandra? Lady Airiana?"

Cassandra shook her head. "I am quite fine, madam."

"I wouldn't mind a cup, Lady Midford." Airiana smiled polietly.

Frances just nodded, going into another room to inform a house butler or maid.

Edward only sighed, the first thing he had done in hours. "Do we have anything we can follow up on?"

"No," Alexis said. "The Scotland Yard hasn't come up with anything." He sneered. "As usual." he added.

"There _must_ be something."

"Well, there isn't."

"There is a lead." Marquise Cassandra spoke, her voice sharp like a blade, emotionless. "No one has bothered looking into this is all."

Alexis glares at the woman. "If there was, we would know."

Cassandra just stared, her eyes like daggers. "The Yard only look at the basics, never the essentials or the details within. They either make some random, ridiculous assumption or throw up their hands and call it quits." Her eyes cornered to glance at Ciel, as if saying _Why do you think your family has been the Majesty's guard dog for so long?_

Airiana then spoke, her voice like gentle silk in the tense air. "Well, we can't just stay up all night worrying." she says, a sigh placed in her words. "We might as well wait until morning until then. We'll all meet back here," she then turned to Marquis Midford for his approval. "If you'll have us.."

Alexis stiffened somewhat, his eyes meeting hers for a quick moment before nodding a bit solemly.

Cassandra then stood. "Then it has been decided." her words noted as a dismisal for herself and her relative at her side. Airiana stood, her movement graceful. "Get some rest, all of you." she added, before following her relative out the door.

Frances then came back through, a cup of tea in hand. She looked around from one body to the next. "What did I miss?"


	3. His Butler, Investigating

The next morning, Ciel had slept in somewhat. It felt nice to rest in after he returned from such a late hour. He could feel the sun on his face, like a gentle feel of warmth, which was what he enjoyed most when he awoke. His eyes opened instantly as someone played with the door handle and the swing of the wood on the hinges.

"Good morning, young master." Sebastian greeted, his mood unshaken. Ciel didn't even blink at the thought of this.

The Earl sighed. "Must I wake now?"

"Yes. After all, we have to look into the murder at the Midford manor. Now get up, you have a busy schedual waiting and I suggest you prepare for it now."

Ciel groaned but did as he was told. Funny how he was taking orders from a demon when it was clearly meant to be the other way around. At this, the young Phantomhive smirked.

Soon after his wash and deciding which attire he wished to dress in, Ciel, at the company of his butler, headed down to the dining hall to await his breakfast. During which he was greeted by the clumsy maid Mey-rin, who had dropped his favorite china by tripping over her clumsy feet; Finnian, who had decided to remaster the garden, in which the rose bushes had been squished and bruised; Bardroy, who had exploded the kitchen once again, and finally Tanaka, who said little with his own cup of tea.

To Ciel, it was the same thing, different day. But he never complained about it, not that he ever _would_ anyway.

Upon Earl Phantomhive's dramatic arrival, Elizabeth had been the first to greet him as he entered her home. Her 'hello' was a small wave and a solem smile. She looked as if she hadn't gotten out of her night gown, making Ciel almost faint in surprise. Elizabeth had never been humble about anything. He then noticed the bags under her eyes, behind her makeup._ She's still pretty shaken up about last night_. Ciel thought, a twinge of guilt burrowing in his heart.

Before Ciel could ask how she was coping, the rest of the Midford house gathered into the entrance hall. Alexis still aqquired his formal attire, as he always did; Frances wore in a green dress that went well with her emerald necklace placed around her neck; and Edward had dressed, surprisingly, loosely today. Her wore a loose white shirt, black pants, and boots that stretched to his knees._ Strange_.

"Have the Fortuna's arrived yet?"

Before anyone could answer, the doors opened.

"I apoligize for being late," a gentle voice cut in. "Believe me, it won't happen again."

Ciel turned. Airiana stood in the doorway, her footsteps as silent as if she were a ghost. She wore a thin dress with laced with golden and white thread that seemed to hug her figure, her hair gathered to one side as it fell almost past her chest. Her face was still serene, seeming unshaken. Out of the corner of Ciel's eye, Sebastian, who had just recently appeared, eyed the girl curiously. Behind him, Edward stiffened.

"Lady Fortuna.." Alexis stampered, seeming to have lost his train of thought.

The new Head chuckled. "Oh, come on," she smiled brightly. "My entrance wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

Ciel smiled-only a little bit.

"Where is Marquise Fortuna?" Frances asked.

"She wished to stay at home for the time being. She believes I have the potential to take her place in this case. Heh. Whatever that means."

Alexis, Ciel, Sebastian, Edward, Frances, and Airiana had gathered in Marquis Midford's study. Lizzy had tried to sum up the courage to join them but declined afterward, retiring to her own santuary-which was her room. Alexis in the chair, Frances at his side, with Edward standing at the window, Ciel in a comfortable chair with Sebastian at his own side, and Airiana, who had taken a spot on the loveseat across the way.

"So, what do we have?" Ciel asked, interutping the silence that weighed heavy in the air before.

No one said a word. Until-"The victim was Miss Miranda Adamson, the daughter of the popular carpenter, Liam Adamson. Rumor has it that she was popular among the boys, a worthy woman to wed." Airiana informed. "But she apparently had a _thing_ for someone in particular."

"And that is?" Alexis asked quickly, speaking for eveyone else.

Airiana then closes her mouth, her head turning slowly and her eyes shifting to the young man at the window. Edward's brow raised, as well as his eyes widened. Everyone else did the same.

"She was given an invitation to your bachelor announcement party, hoping to win you over with her charm and beauty." Airiana says, her voice unchanging. From what Ciel could see, there was no blame or anger in her eyes as she began to turn back to Marquis Midford. "This is no surprising fact. But your killer was there last night. Possibly an invitee who wanted Lady Adamson for themselves and loved too her much..."

"That means we'll have to check the arrival list and see who attended." Ciel cut in as he rested his chin in his palm, his elbow placed on the arm of the chair. Sebastian had kept quiet to himself, as he always did. Though this time, he seemed elsewhere, his eyes fixated on Lady Fortuna than on the occuring conversation. Ciel raised a brow at his butler. _He's never taken interest in a human. What's it about her, I wonder._

"That will take days!" Frances objected, her eyes wild, flashing Ciel away from his thoughts.

"It doesn't matter," Alexis harumphed. "A murder such as this will not go unpunished. Those accountable will be very lucky if the Yard gets them before I do."

Edward shifted his gaze to the window, possibly eyeing the gardens of his own backyard in silence.

_Hmmm..._ Ciel thought.

Airiana simply blinked. "The last thing we need is more blood spilled. Once we catch whoever did this, they will be severly punished. Believe me." There was no threat or warning in her words, which made Ciel shift uncomfortably all the more, but never let it cross over his blank expression.

"Then it's settled. We'll go over records, connections, anything that will link two and two together." Airiana sighed.


End file.
